La Entrevista
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Al principio pensaba que entrevistarla sería emocionante e innovador, pero resultó igual de emocionante que leer un viejo cartón de leche. fic anti-Mary Sue


¡Hola!

Cuanto tiempo sin subir algo nuevo. No voy a molestar con detalles de mi no-vida ni nada por el estilo, solo voy a decir que este fic salio a causa del tema de las Mary Sues. Leí un par de artículos sobre ellas y pues… salió esto.

El fandom se anda cayendo a pedazos, autores que no escribe bien, lectores que no saben exigir algo bien escrito, conformismo, poco o nulo progreso… y por si esto no fuera poco, Mary Sues en los fanfics. ¿Quieren Sues en los fics? Pues yo les daré Mary Sues en los fics. Iba a llamarse "Entrevista a una tenista", pero me sonó demasiado soso, mejor "La Entrevista" y listo el pastel.

**Resumen: **_Al principio pensaba que entrevistarla seria emocionante e innovador, pero resulto igual de emocionante que leer un viejo cartón de leche._

**Nota de autora: Girl Power xp, detalles de la vida de una barbie barata, nombre de la barbie inspirado en un articulo anti-mary sue**

**Clasificación: MC-14, hay un poco de shonen-ai al final, pero poco para que no se espanten.**

**Advertencia: La autora y algunos lectores van a burlarse sutilmente de las Mary Sues, recomendamos a las amantes de estas bellezas abstenerse de leer. Y también recomendamos a las Sues meterse su belleza por el culo. Gracias. **

**La Entrevista **

Shiva pensaba que había tenido suerte. Su revista quería entrevistar a un famoso jugador de tenis escolar, y todo el equipo de Seigaku, capitán y entrenadora incluida, le habían insistido en que entrevistaran al jugador sensación. Y no hablaban de Ryoma.

El nuevo novato del año, que para colmo de bienes, era mujer, la única jugadora femenina en el equipo masculino. ¿Qué primicia mejor que esa? Solo le bastaron cinco minutos para darse cuenta que lo que el equipo quería era zafarse de la chica por lo menos durante cinco minutos. No sólo era una pesada que hablaba de ella misma sin esperar las preguntas, sino que su vida era tan interesante como leer un cartón de leche, e igual de vacía.

Pero era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás, ahora estaba encerrada en un aula, con la señorita sensación, sin posibilidad alguna de escape. Malditas ventanas abarrotadas.

-¿Shiva-san, me escucha? –pregunto la joven, con un fastidioso tono meloso.

-Oh, lo siento, estaba pensando en algo –respondió con una sonrisa. Si, pensaba en lo bella persona que hubiese sido su entrevistada si tan solo hubiese nacido muda. Y realmente no fue la pregunta de la chica que la trajo al mundo de los vivos, sino el reflejo del sol en sus cabellos plateados que la cegaba. A esa niña había que mirarla con gafas de sol.

-Bien, empecemos –habló Shiva, sacando su libreta de apuntes de su bolso.-empezaremos por preguntas simples, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Caname Otoru Kinosami, mis amigos me dicen Cana-chan –respondió la joven con una sonrisa digna de la Mona Lisa. O eso pensaba ella, más bien parecía una hiena a punto de lanzar una endemoniada carcajada.

Y Shiva pensaba en que al terminar la entrevista, esa chica ya le habría hecho nacer unas cuantas canas. De ahí era su apodo seguro.

-Em…¿Desde cuando estás en el tenis?

-¡Oh, desde que era niña! –exclamó emocionada. –mi padre era un jugador famoso, pero se retiró a una edad temprana luego de haber alcanzado la cumbre. El me enseñó muchas cosas, luego yo aprendí más y personalicé mi estilo.

-"Dónde he oído eso…" –Shiva se abstuvo de decir algo mas que preguntar lo mil veces escrito. –¿Quién era tu padre? Debió ser muy famoso, háblame de él.

Los ojos de Cana se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Shiva temió haber abierto algún trauma emocional reciente.

-Me has abierto un trauma emocional reciente –lloró la chica mientras se secaba los mocos con la manga de su chaqueta de titular. Debajo llevaba el uniforme femenino. –mi padre murió hace dos semanas, en el camino a ver mi partido mas importante, el decisivo en las nacionales.

-Oh, lo siento…no fue mi intención. Cambiemos de tema, háblame de tus gustos…¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-¡Oh! –Caname se recobró tan rápido que Shiva gritó "¡Tiene la menopausia!" en su interior –Me gusta jugar tenis, jugar juegos virtuales, tejer, acariciar a mi gata Karusi, ayudar a las ancianitas a cruzar la calle, conducir mi motocicleta, construir casas para los pobres sin hogar, combatir contra los que nos quitan de la libertad de expresión, plantar un árbol, insultar a los que me digan que tengo mala ortografía, hacer vudú, llorar para conseguir lo que quiero, ser agradable con los chicos, odiar a algunas de las chicas, salvar ballenas…¿Shiva-san?

Shiva estaba inclinada hacia el frente, limándose las uñas con aire ausente.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, me distraigo con facilidad –expresó sobresaltándose. Tomó su libreta que descansaba en sus rodillas y puso expresión atenta.

Kaname río ante esto.

-¡Yo también! De hecho, justo el otro día, estaba preocupada hablando sola de…

-Bien, aquí la otra pregunta –Shiva la interrumpió antes de que le hiciese otra aburrida anécdota. Suficiente tuvo con las de antes de la entrevista. Y ni se molestó en decirle que lo realmente preocupante era que estaba hablando sola.

-¿Qué piensas de tus compañeros de equipo?

-¡Ellos son maravillosos! He aprendido mucho de ellos –Kanami se inclinó hacia Shiva con aire confidente –y creo que Tezuka se está volviendo loco por mí –agregó guiñándole un ojo.

-"Todos nos estamos volviendo locos por ti" –ironizó Shiva para sus adentros.

-¿Qué crees de los equipos de las otras escuelas?

Canami sonrió de forma porfiada, y un poco arrogante, pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Porque ella era la humildad encarnada. Faltaría más.

-Son buenos, serán un gran reto –aceptó –pero Seigaku ganará. Aprovecho para anunciar que Tezuka y yo seremos los jugadores de dobles en cada partido, nada nos detendrá

-"Excepto que ese pobre chico se rompa el brazo intencionalmente y huya a Alemania" –Para Shiva, esa era una opción muy probable. Ya le parecía extraño que fuese él quién más insistiese para que la entrevistara a ella.

Miró la lista de preguntas que le faltaban. En otros casos, hubiesen sido geniales, pero con esta chica, caería en coma antes de terminar. Sus respuestas eran más planas que su personalidad, lo cual era mucho decir.

Recordó que luego debía tirarle una foto para la revista. Rogó para sus adentros que saliera bien, a pesar de todo ese cabello brilloso que superaba cualquier flash conocido.

-Dinos, ¿Qué te inspiró para crear tus técnicas?

-Bueno, mi remate saltado fue una técnica original, todo empezó cuando era niña…

-¡Mira que hora es! –gritó Shiva luego de ver la hora, siendo que ni reloj llevaba. –debo irme, bien carga, digo, Cana-chan, ha sido un placer. La entrevista saldrá en una semana en nuestra próxima edición. Cómprala. No, no damos ejemplares gratis a los entrevistados, nos vemos.

Shiva salió disparada, dejando a Caname con la boca abierta. No sólo la prisa la había sorprendido, sino que había adivinado su ingeniosa, sino es que muy graciosa, pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo supo? –se preguntó la chica, hablando sola, de nuevo.

Una semana después, Caname entraba a su salón emocionada. Quería sorprender a sus amigas –y no tan amigas- con la noticia. Llevaba el ejemplar sellado de la revista, y apenas se sentó en su pupitre, llamó a sus amigas y juntas destrozaron el plástico que envolvía el ejemplar. Ni siquiera prestaron atención a la portada, se dirigieron directo a las páginas donde encontrarían la información de su mejor amiga.

Caname casi sufrió un colapso. Sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas al leer que el entrevistado no era ella, sino su amado Tezuka Kunimitsu. Lo peor y lo que la hizo deshacerse en un llanto descontrolado, era el título, escrito en grande y con colores de la bandera gay: "Entrevista a un tenista homosexual enamorado".

Una de sus amigas hojeó la revista hasta la portada, para tratar de ver si su torpe amiga se había equivocado de revista de nuevo, pero no, esa era. Si tan solo se hubiesen leído los títulos de la portado, hubiesen notado el titular: "Llamas de una pasión prohibida: Tezuka Kunimitsu sale del armario".

Caname miró al cielo al momento de gritar un histérico: "¡Porqueeeeeeee!" antes de caer desmayada. Había perdido al amor de su vida.

-------------------------

Shiva miró su trabajo impreso, totalmente satisfecha. Había sido una suerte toparse con Tezuka y ese otro chico de Seigaku montándoselo en el baño. Y para colmo era el baño de mujeres. Fue un tormento convencerlo, pero una que otra amenaza disfrazada de consejo, y voalá, una obra maestra. ¡Hasta le aumentaron el sueldo por el titular! Y pensar que había tantos homosexuales enclosetados para entrevistar…

Que Caname se ahogara con sus propias lágrimas de diva histérica y le contase su fantástica vida a las plantas, la reportera Shiva tenía otros planes.

**Lo siento, es que luego de leer sobre Mary Sues (tema que me encanta), tuve que escribir algo como esto.**

**Iba a hacer esto sin shonen-ai, pero al final, no pude resistirme xD espero que no moleste a algún amante del hetero que ande por ahí. Es que al releer y ver a Caname enamorada de Tezuka… pues ya ven, nomás por hacerla llorar. ¿Me pueden culpar? **

**Un beso gente sin cordura.**

**PD: No hago ninguna alusión personal a ningún autor/fic en específico. Paso de perder mi tiempo. **

**PD2: Mi sentido del humor a veces no es tan bueno para desarrollarse escrito como quisiera. **


End file.
